What to Do With You
by hedictator
Summary: Mereka dua pria dewasa. Mereka tinggal satu apartemen. Mereka sepasang kekasih. "Naruto, bagaimana jika aku tidak ada bersamamu setiap paginya?" Wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi horor. Narusasu.


**What to Do With You © umichaelis**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, boy's love, miss-typing, roman picisan, romansa gagal, romansa aneh, lebay dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**narusasu**

**.**

**don't like, don't read**

**.**

Seperti biasa, Sasuke selalu bangun lebih cepat dari Naruto. Pukul lima subuh pria itu sudah bangun untuk membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan dan siap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja.

Oh iya, satu lagi tambahan kerjaan Sasuke setiap paginya. Membangunkan Uzumaki Naruto. Sang kekasih tercinta.

"NARUTO!" Teriakan Sasuke menggelegar sambil menarik selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke, cahayanya! CAHAYA! Mataku akan butaa!" Teriak pria berumur hampir menginjak kepala tiga itu dengan histerisnya. Cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamar memang sangat silau sekali. Sasuke sengaja membukanya, sedikit untuk menghukum untuk Naruto.

"Kau mau bangun jam berapa, Naruto? Kau itu bukan pria pengangguran. Cepat bangun, mandi, bersiap dan sarapan." Bentaknya kuat sambil membawa pakaian kotor dari keranjang di kamar mereka.

Naruto dengan malasnya masuk ke kamar mandi sambil menggaruki perut dan menguap lebar. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah dalam. Naruto tidak bisa selamanya seperti itu. Oke, dia memang pacar Naruto. Tapi dia juga bukan istri Naruto.

_Is-istri? _

Membayangkan itu, tiba-tiba wajah sasuke memerah malu dan langsung keluar kamar untuk mencuci pakaian.

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Naruto untuk mandi di kamar mandi. Dia harus duduk dulu di atas kloset dan tetidur sebentar, lalu memasang musik dan bernyanyi dengan suara _false_nya. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa tahan dengan semua kebiasaan buruknya itu. Bangun hanya jika di bangunkan dan mandi dengan lamanya. Bahkan seingat Naruto, saat ia masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke kalah galak dengan Ibunya dalam hal membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya mandi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar dengan tas dan juga jas yang tersampir di lengan kirinya. Ia sampirkan jas itu di kursi berikut dengan tasnya.

Melihat Naruto sudah duduk di meja makan, Sasuke yang ada di balik _pantry _langsung menuju meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. Meja makan mereka hanya berbentuk persegi dengan empat kursi. Dan Sasuke paling suka duduk di hadapan Naruto, jadi dia bisa memandangi Naruto yang memakan masakannya dengan perlahan.

Naruto membaca Koran hari ini sambil menikmati kopi buatan Sasuke, lalu beralih dengan roti bakar di atas piring. Sasuke memandang setiap gerakan Naruto sambil menyesap teh di cangkirnya.

"Naruto," paggilnya dengan suara pelan. Naruto hanya menyahut dengan **hm** kecil sambil terus membaca Koran dan meminum kopinya.

"aku hanya berpikir, kau tidak mungkin bersikap seperti ini setiap harinya. Aku juga bukan istrimu. Oke, kita memang pacaran, tapi, aku tidak tahan jika terus begini." Ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat sedih, ditambahkan ekspresi lelah yang sangat mendukung.

Seketika juga Naruto menyingkirkan koran dari hadapan wajahnya dan menatap lekat wajah Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu, bagaimana jika aku tidak ada bersamamu setiap paginya?"

Wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi horor. Jika Sasuke tidak ingat dengan rencananya, dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang juga. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"Sasuke, ini tidak lucu. Kau ingin putus denganku? Karena aku susah di suruh bangun cepat dan mandi?"

"Bukan, bukan. Siapa bilang aku ingin putus denganmu."

"Itu, tadi semua kata-katamu itu mendefinisikan kau ingin putus denganku."

Sasuke menepok jidatnya karena lupa bahwa otak si Uzumaki ini hanya di program untuk berpikir pendek. Yah, Naruto tidak salah. Tapi tetap saja, ugh.

"Bukan begitu Naruto, hanya saja bagaimana kalau aku sedang dinas ke luar kota atau luar negeri, aku tidak bisa mengurusmu terus. Ingat, saat aku tinggalkan kau dinas ke Kyoto, _alarm_ yang ku pasangkan untukmu pun tak bisa membuatmu bangun dan instingku untuk menghubungimulah yang bisa membuatmu bangun. Dan lagi, kau sarapan dengan ramen, makan siang dengan _junk food_, dan makan malam dengan ramen lagi. Astaga, aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang dengan ramen itu."

Naruto cengok, ini pertama kali Sasuke menasehatinya dengan nada yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan kalimat yang panjang sekali.

Sementara Naruto sibuk mengatur perasaannya, Sasuke sibuk menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara tawa yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil, kasihan juga melihat Naruto dan wajah _shock_nya itu. Bahkan ia tidak membalas apapun yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke pun merasa, mungkin ia menggoda Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati Naruto. Ia usap rambutnya dengan sayang kemudian mencium bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Kau berangkatlah sekarang. Nanti terlambat, aku juga harus siap-siap."

Ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri, mengambil jas dan memasangkannya, membenarkan dasinya, merapikan rambut pirang berantakannya dan memberikan tas kerja Naruto.

"Entah kenapa kau makin hari semakin tampan. Tapi tidak dengan wajah bodoh yang sekarang kau pasang. _Stop spacing out and go to work. You'll be late._"

Dan sasuke memberikan ciuman singkat terakhir sebelum mengantar Naruto ke depan pintu dan menutup kembali pintu apartemen mereka.

Dan setelahnya, Sasuke bisa sepuas-puasnya tertawa dengan reaksi Naruto atas ide cemerlangnya.

"Ah, pagi yang indah. Saatnya bersiap-siap."

.

Malamnya, tiba-tiba tingkah Naruto sedikit aneh. Besok adalah hari kerja dan sesuai dengan perjanjian dalam hubungan mereka adalah, _**no sex**_jika besok tidak hari libur.

"Naruto, aku kira kita sepakat tidak ada seks kecuali besok adalah hari libur." Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan mata mengintimidasi ke arah Naruto yang sekarang tepat di atasnya, sedang mengunci tubuhnya.

"_Just for tonight, Sasuke. Please. I feel so horny right now."_

Mata biru itu berubah menjadi mata anjing yang sedang memohon pada majikannya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, ia mendadak bingung. Padahal tinggal jawab tidak dengan tegas, seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, tiba-tiba ada perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Mungkin itu karena ia menggoda Naruto terlalu berlebihan tadi pagi. Yah, tidak apalah sekali-sekali.

"Oke, boleh. Tapi ingat, hanya satu kali saja. Tidak lebih. Besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi seperti biasa, ingat?"

Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"Iya, sayang, iya. Hanya satu kali. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan besok pagi." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

.

_Munch Munch Munch_

Sasuke bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dalam tidurnya. Kemudian ia kembali mendengkur pelan seperti kucing, ketika sebuah tangan mengelus rambut dan juga sisi kepalanya.

Mata Sasuke terbuka, dengan cepat melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Haha, oke itu lebay.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. _Thank you for last night._" Sebuah kecupan sayang ia letakkan di kening Sasuke. Tapi, jawaban Sasuke bukanlah yang Naruto harapkan, tapi Naruto sudah memprediksikannya.

"Pukul berapa sekarang? Dan lagi, kau berbohong padaku. Kau melakukannya tiga kali semalam. Brengsek."

Nah loh, Sasuke kan tipe pasangan budiman, pagi-pagi bangun langsung bertanya soal pukul berapa sekarang, dan itu membuat senyum lebar di bibir Naruto.

"Pukul setengah tujuh." Naruto tersenyum dan Sasuke melotot.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku. Bagaimana dengan sarapan, bersih-bersih rumah, dan juga cucian, lalu—?"

Naruto membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku bangun jam lima. Aku sudah membersihkan rumah, menyuci pakaian, menyiapkan sarapan, dan juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi, sayang. Dan maaf soal tadi malam, aku berniat ingin membuatmu sangat lelah dengan kegiatan seks kita, jadi kau bisa bangun telat dan aku yang melakukan semua tugas pagi ini." Sambil berucap tangan Naruto tetap mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang, satu patah katapun tak sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Apalagi saat ia lihat ada tiga plester di tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau terluka." Bisiknya sambil menarik tangan Naruto dari kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku memang harus belajar dan membiasakan diri."

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu."

"Tidak, tidak, Sasuke sayang. Justru aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini. Mulai hari ini aku akan membantumu. Jadi, kau bisa menyuruhku apa saja. Aku tidak bisa egois membuatmu melakukan semua pekerjaan."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Naruto. Ia senang Naruto mau berinisiatif berubah seperti ini hanya dengan kalimatnya kemarin.

"Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa mengurus _pria-bau-dan-pemalas_ ini." Geramnya sambil mencubit hidung bangir Naruto. Naruto mengaduh pelan dan balas melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hahaha, kau memang istri yang pengertian. Aku melakukannya hanya karena tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke."

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan berhenti menyebutku sebagai istrimu."

"Terserah apa katamu, kau tetap akan jadi istriku dan aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih baik kau sekarang mandi dan sarapan. Sebelum air hangat dan juga sarapannya mendingin."

Sasuke pun beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan tubuh polos menuju kamar mandi. Sehingga bokongnya yang terekspos tak lolos dari pandangan liar Naruto.

"Kau memang yang paling seksi, Sasuke." Goda Naruto.

"_Oh, shut up!_" dan kamar mandi pun tertutup.

Naruto membaringkan wajahnya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Walaupun Sasuke akan melarangnya melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Ia akan belajar memasak, mencuci baju dan juga bersih-bersih rumah dengan rajin. Apapun yang Sasuke minta, ia akan kabulkan. Karena ia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang suka minta macam-macan dan aneh-aneh.

Semua akan ia lakukan dan masalah perkerjaan rumah ini adalah hal yang kecil bagi Naruto.

Asal ia tidak kehilangan pemuda itu.

_**fin**_

_**.**_

**a/n:** Haduuh ide ceritanya pasaran banget deh kayaknya yaah haha. Saya sudah membaca ulang ceritanya jadi semoga tidak ada typo. Kalaupun ada typo yang lolos dari pengelihatan saya, saya mohon maaf. Dan soal judul sepertinya nggak nyambung yah sama ceritanya. Saya paling susah untuk cari judul yang cocok dengan cerita dan lagi itu judul juga lagunya _**Lim Kim**_ (Penyanyi perempuan Korea Favorit saya hehe) karena waktu ngetik lagi dengar lagu ini, jadi terpakailah dia menjadi judul huhu.

Mungkin ini telat, tapi _**Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan**__._

_Thank you for reading_. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di apresiasi _and don't forget to review_ :3


End file.
